A Whole New Love
by Lady McSnape
Summary: Scott wasn't dead but he didn't return to the X - mansion. The X - men knew he was alive and expected he would not return to the place which could remind him of his lover. But, wounds do heal and Scott returned. Everyone was shocked especially Ororo.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Marvel do.

She's in self doubt, a perfect word to describe what she was having for herself right now. Professor Xavier died, her mentor and even considered father, Jean Grey died, her best friend or more like sister, Logan, she secretly admittedly can lean on in times of counting thoughts and guts, was away and Scott, her co – leader and the person who was always brave, smart and good being a leader was nowhere to be found. Great, now was a perfect time and situation to be insane. She's bold and strong as what people in the mansion see her, a complete irony to what's inside her: a vulnerable heart that's breaking every single day since the deaths of her considered family and, she could have break down but still keep her stand motionless, both determined and disgusted of the thought of losing control. "Ice Queen", that's what they call her not only fit to her icy emotionless face but also to the personality she shows. She hasn't cried the days Jean and Professor died, she doesn't cry and definitely won't cry. She had to stop herself in the verge of tears and always had composure. She doesn't like the idea of losing control. Self – control.

"Ms. Munroe!" Kitty snapped as she banged herself in to the principals' office.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Ms. Munroe asked with a worried look.

"Kurt… Bob - by…" she stuttered, losing her breath caused by the running she had been doing. "They're fighting a a-at the hallway!"

"WHAT?!"

"Who the fuck you think you are?!" Kurt shouted.

They were doing their best to inflict pain on each other. Each one's good at evading the attacks coming. Both were long time students of Xavier's Institute and encountered many battles and extreme trainings that helped them much in missions or just get rid of people pissing them off. Bobby unleashed ice darts to Kurt's direction. Kurt vanished and reappeared closely to Bobby and pushed him. Bobby grips his arm before falling and they end up each other on the floor. Both of them punch each other's chest and grip each other's neck.

"STOP! Both of you!"

Hearing the voice of a familiar person, they paused from fighting, stood up and behaved as if nothing really happened at all. They went pale as they saw the eyes of tiger looked sharply on them.

"What's the matter with the both of you? Can't you just get along?" Ms. Munroe asked calmly.

"He started it! He laughed at my skin! He always does it!" Kurt answered staring at Bobby with a blaming look.

"Whoa! Are you sure I'm laughing at you, blue skin?!" Bobby defended himself.

"STOP!" Ms. Munroe intervened before another fight could be witnessed again.

"Please, students. Try to accept each other. Whether we are black, white, brown…err…blue, we are all equal. We're all human beings. Now, two of you, please stop fighting and get along with each other. And Bob, stop bullying other people and try not to take things seriously always, Kurt."

The boys looked down sadly. They acted like they have done the biggest mistake ever.

"So, what should I suppose to hear?"

"I'm sorry, Bob"

"I'm sorry too, Kurt"

Ms. Munroe smiled thankfully, amused at the two boys making those puppy faces.

"We're very sorry, Ms. Munroe" said the two boys.

"Oh, it's ok but I assume that it will not happen again, ok?"

"Yes, Ms. Munroe" said by the two boys obediently.

"Well now, hurry off to your next class."

Ms. Munroe went back to her office and sat back on her brown leather chair, massaging her temples, clearing the chaotic thoughts raging in her mind. She then lifted her pen and resumed checking students' essays on _The Importance of Self – Control_, which the title itself made her mind reflect and wander ago. For a moment, she stopped and stared at the paper absently, dragged again in space of the queries that made her insides curled every time she thought of it. Will she be able to handle the task left for her? Can she live up and work on the hopes and dreams of Professor Xavier about peace between mutants and humans? Can she protect the students, not ordinary students but rather mutants? This was supposed to be Scott's duty and not hers. She darted her eyes back on the papers and resumed to her work that was kept on interrupted by her thoughts.

A tall, robust, handsome man wearing shades was standing on side of the now opened door that he had pushed slowly, staring straight to the mocha skinned woman with long hair of white as milk flowing like waterfall to the sides of her face whose eyes was now gazing blankly at the papers, seemed lose in thoughts. The woman, perfectly unaware of his creeping arrival and presence, looked back in reality and started her work. The man smiled and decided to let the woman know of his presence.

"Thinking about me?" he spoke.

Ms. Munroe, unsure of hearing a familiar voice, thought best and looked straight to the door, frozen. The man, hands on pocket while standing at her door, walked to her table and looked down on her, smiling though feebly. She felt nauseated and fainting looking up to the man she didn't expect to turn up for, she concluded, forever. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would escape her mouth, leaving her mute and gaped.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, Ororo." said the man, frowning.

Before trying to speak again, she struggled inside to keep herself steady as she was about to burst into tears. She clutched the arms of her chair tightly, feeling her body trembling and when she half recovered her composure, she spoke,

"Scott." she said, surprised to hear her voice sounded calm.

"Oh, for a moment I thought you erased my memories from your mind" said the man, relieved and beamed again. "How are you, Ororo? Aren't you going to stand and welcome me?

Ororo barely understood what she was doing, stood up, rounded the table to stand face-to-face to the man and stared up at him, wide – eyed.

"Hey, you lost your voice?" asked the man impatiently, suppressing the urge to hug the woman in front of him to avoid causing her more shock.

"Scott." she uttered.

"I'm back." Scott said, raising an arm and rubbed the head of Ororo as if fondly giving a well – done – rub to a four years old boy.

Ororo was about to speak but was interrupted by a deafening scream from the door. Rogue, a red haired with streaks of white student, had her eyes wide and was screaming.

"Scott! Scott! Is – is that really you?!" she asked after getting a hold of herself.

"Yes." answered Scott.

"Holy cow! I can't believe this!" bellowed Rogue who walked to Scott and dragged him out of the room, seemed unaware of the presence of their headmistress. "The students would want to see you! They'll faint!"

Ororo, still stunned, darted her look to the now being dragged Scott still unable to speak and was now left alone.

"Scott!" screamed Kitty, hugging the man. "Oh god! Oh god! You're back and alive!"

"Sure, I am – was." Scott replied.

Every second being exposed in place crammed with people, Scott would encounter screams and tears as students would run to him. He received lots of hugs and pats from students who were shocked but happy to see him and got accompanied by lot from place to place as if he was a newcomer getting a tour. After an hour of outbursts and chats, he managed to get himself away from the students and found the way back to the person who didn't left his mind the moment they've meet again; the only person or – a close friend – who gave him a rather unhappy reaction of seeing him which saddened him badly. When he knocked and opened the door of the headmistress' office, he was disappointed to found the room empty. He closed the door, turned to his right and found himself unable to move, seeing the person he badly wanted to see and talk to but before he could speak and make a step, the person a distance from him, turned her back and run away from him. Caught off guard by the sudden action, he run a bit late and didn't catch up to her. Feeling worse than ever, he stood sullenly to the empty corridor ahead him.

Ororo's heart beat rapidly as she leaned against the door of her room, panting and swearing how stupid the thing she did. She didn't need to run and why should she? She turned the knob and slowly entered her room. She immediately pushed herself to bed and stared at the ceiling of dark room, holding her head as if getting it steady. She can't figure out her strong mixed emotions right now. She was happy…excited…shocked…and afraid. A burning or chill sensation crept up to her chest from her stomach; she felt horrible but whatever emotions exploded for the time being, she was sure she was happy to see Scott.

Morning came hastily and Ororo was awakened by the rays of light went through the window illuminating the room. She must have slept not bearing the feeling she had last night. Her insides lurched remembering the cause of the horrible sensation she had 12 hours ago. She immediately got up from bed, ran half stumbling on her blanket and went out to find the person she didn't welcome properly. She mumbled a silent wish that it was not a dream, no; it shouldn't be for she doesn't want her heart to break more. Wherever place she went, she could see no trace or shadow of the person she was looking for. She felt like she was going to be sick, feeling her insides swirled, having the thought that he might left last night. Of course, he would, right after that improper welcome. She went to the terrace to gather some fresh air for she felt like suffocating and when she was there, she struggled hard enough to punch away the urge of crying.

"Ororo!" called a voice behind her.

Ororo turned her back to see the one who called her name and when she did, she felt her heart leapt, holding her breath tight.

"Ororo." The man walked towards her, face nervous. "Storm."

The moment he spoke her codename "Storm" standing for the woman in front of him as a weather witch, the sky darkened as the heavy dark clouds gathered concealing the bright sun, the wind went strong and freezing chill and lightning came across the dark sky.

"Hey, Calm down! Storm!" shouted Scott, slowly backing away. "Storm! ORORO!"

Ororo heard her name like a click and she went back to her senses. Everything around was restored the same: the sky cleared out and the sun beamed brightly again and also, the wind went calm.

"Scott! I – I – I'm sor –." She was cut off by Scott who quickly hugged her tight.

"Don't." he whispered. "I should be the one to say sorry."

For a spilt minute, they remained perfectly still in their position. Ororo gradually calmed feeling the warmth of the arms surrounding her.

"Scott. I'm happy to see you." She said breathlessly as if she won't have the chance to say those words again.

Scott released her and stared at her.

"I'msorryIlostcontrolonyouIdin'tmeanto." She spoke rapidly. Scott beamed at her and said,

"No, I'm sorry. I should have sent a note about my arrival. You're probably must not be shocked like now and yesterday. My apologies."

"I'm sorry I didn't welcome you properly." said Ororo, slowly.

"I understand, Ororo." Scott smiled and Ororo returned one.

"Let's have breakfast together?" asked Scott.

"Sure." And they walked to the dining room together.

"Want do you want, Ororo? Tea or coffee?"

"I'll have coffee." Scott poured coffees in two cups and sat down facing Ororo.

"I'm sorry, Ororo." said Scott, handing the one cup to Ororo.

"For what?"

"For being a jerk, running off like a baby and abandoning the school, leaving you the responsibility entrusted for me."

"Oh, it's nothing." whispered Ororo.

"No, not nothing! I deserve a fry!" said Scott, sincerely.

"Well, If you insist." said Ororo and looked sharply to Scott as if by her looks the guy would burn and die.

"But, I suppose you won't really do it, would you?" said Scott weakly.

Ororo smirked and said, "I'm just kidding! Well," she gulped the small amount of drink in her cup and stood up. "I must get my things out the office. There will be a new headmaster around here."

Before Scott could contradict, Ororo was already out of sight.

After several days since his appointment as the new headmaster of the school, Scott gave up his insistence to leave the position to Ororo and acted cordially the job, affirmative that the former headmistress was not having hard feelings handing him the school. Ororo resumed her role as the mutant morality teacher and vice – captain of the team, X – men. Together with the captain of the team, still Scott, they fit schedules of training for the students to improve and control their mutant abilities and also to learn defenses against danger. Scott considered to control and to get rid of his bossy and business – like attitude that kept him secluded from anyone to compensate the hard work, forgiveness and patience Ororo had shown him, however, the woman was still in her emotionless and worse, business – like aura just like the Ororo he perfectly knew since then.

Scott made rounds to observe classes and stayed a little longer outside the classroom of the mutant morality teacher.

"Why do we have to hide anyway, Ms. Munroe?" asked Artie whose tongue like of a serpent could be seen a bit when he speaks.

"Yeah, Shouldn't they be the one to hide from us?" asked Amora.

"Well, we don't hide actually. We just keep ourselves safe and that keep them safe as well." replied Ororo serenely.

"We're safe! They're not!" said Artie.

"No, Artie. Both are threats to one another. We are a threat to them and so they are to us, but, as long as we have control over our powers and prove ourselves harmless and controlled, peace would there be between humans and mutants." said Ororo.

"Why should we prove ourselves? Why only us should make a move to peace?" asked Spike.

"Most humans don't understand us, Spike. Our unique gifts are considered abnormal to their eyes. They don't understand being a mutant or how frustrating one can be. Everything ends to what their eyes see. Limited are those who are open minded." said Ororo.

Kringggggg!!!!

"Well, there's our call. Make an essay in a whole paper about Human and Mutant coexistence and hand it to me first thing on Thursday morning. We'll continue our discussion tomorrow. Goodbye class!"

"Thank you, Ms Munroe." They chorused and left the room.

Ororo had started packing her books and several papers to her bag when he heard someone came and bellowed, "You're amazing in your class!" said Scott cheerily.

"Thanks!" said Ororo who didn't look up to see the company, still packing things to her bag.

"I was making rounds. You're class was the last I've observe."

"That's great. Keep up a good job." said Ororo who finished packing, picked up her bag and looked at Scott. "I'll be at my office whenever you need me. See you around, Scott."

And Ororo beamed at Scott, turned to the door and left the room without giving another glance to the company's direction. She strode the corridor packed with students loitering and talking to their companions before their next class and went straight to her office, amongst other teacher's offices. She shoved her bag to the nearest sit and slumped down at her comfortable leather chair. Her mouth, half opening to yawn was cut off by the loud knock on her door. The voice called out behind the door.

"Ms. Storm, it's me Warren."

"Come on in, Warren."

The door opened and a handsome, blonde man, who looked like an angel by his large white wings at his back, appeared carrying a single paper, striding to her desk.

"Sorry to have disturbed you." said Warren.

"It is okay, Warren. I was not doing anything. What can I do for you?"

"Here." said Warren handing to her the paper. "I need your permission whether I could use your greenhouse or not for my next weeks' lecture."

Ororo scanned the paper, signed it and handed it to Warren.

"Thank you, Ms. Storm!" exclaimed Warren.

"Anytime. You still can't get that Miss off my name eh?"

"I was used, you know, hearing the students addressing you like that and I'm carried by them lot. Still don't hurt though?"

"Of course not. It's just; you're the only teacher that keeps addressing your co – teachers with Misses and Sirs." said Ororo musingly.

"You'd get used to it." said Warren, beaming. "I shall go now. Thank you so much, I'll take good care of the greenhouse when I'm in – charge."

"Bye, Warren."

"Bye, Ms. Storm"

"I can't believe Scott's here! I thought he would not come back forever!" exclaimed Kitty joyfully.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." said Lance with a tone of irritation.

"Oh, Lance. Don't be jea –"

"Well, I'm happy to have Scott here too. I thought Storm's the last one convincing to my eyes that the X – men's still around." Rogue cut in.

"Yeah, with Scott and Storm together, the X – men will function just the way it has been like no one seemed to be missing." said Bobby.

"Scott and Storm are a halfway assurance. It would feel complete if Logan's here too." uttered Rogue.

"Yeah. I wonder where he is now." agreed Kitty.

"Still on the run like a coward." said Lance sneering.

"You shut you're filthy mouth, Lance –, shouted Rogue.

"Or I'll blast it off you!" said Amora.

"Hey, hey, stay calm. Shut your mouth tight, Lance." said Bobby.

Lance stood up muttering under his breath and left the group. Kitty went after him to placate the anger and jealousy her boyfriend was feeling.

"Lance! Lance! Wait up!" called Kitty.

Scott was watching Kitty scurrying after Lance and he was sure those two got a little problem. He didn't need to investigate to leave his uncomfortable wonder and longing not granted. He was struck, noticing the times he always spent with someone left in space. He thought himself funny reflecting that he was always with Storm, always with her, talking their heads off with ideas for the next strategies for missions, working the papers entrusted to them by the professor, getting the Blackbird (X – men jet) polished and function well under their care, visiting various places to do the professor's bidding and much more things that they together had done which he remembered ignore because he's living, blinded of someone's shadow; someone he love.

But now, neglecting the pain he felt remembering his lover, he thought that he could never be with Storm the whole time just like the past; no professor anymore to get them stay together to plan, to work, to stay together…He was now the headmaster and he don't have anything else to keep Storm at his side. Even his position alone can't bring an excuse. He felt lonelier than ever without someone at his side; without someone together with him. He stood right outside Storm's office door, looking at it tense but determined to summon the person inside out of the room. But, before he could muster all his guts to knock, the door opened and the person came out, stood on her spot, barricaded by the person in front of her.

"Scott." She said surprised.

"Stor – err – Ororo."

"What are you doing here outside my office?" said Ororo with a note of suspicion and bewilderment.

"I, Well, it's a secret." said Scott trying to sound calm and matter – of – factly, panicking to have nothing to respond.

"Secret?" repeated Ororo the word, amusingly.

"Well, yeah." said Scott quietly.

"Scott, are you okay? Do you need something? Are you okay?" asked Ororo now sounding worried.

"I'm okay, Storm." He said flatly.

"_Are you sure?" _said Ororo, emphasizing every word and looking skeptical.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I'm going to the lounge room." said Ororo slowly as if making sure Scott could understand every word. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure." said Scott hiding the delight in his voice. He had wanted to be with Storm.

"Okay, let's go."

They walked to the lounge room and relaxed. Scott seated closely to Ororo.

"You're so composed…" said Scott.

"I know, Scott. I'm always told that…" said Ororo impatiently and there was silence between them.

"Scott, I'm sorry –"

"No, it's okay."

"You're still not healed." said Ororo timidly.

"I am."

"Really?"

"If I'm not, I will not be here."

"Right…"

"Storm, Where is – err – Logan?"

"Away. Left a week after you."

"Oh…Right. Uh – Storm, have the X – jet been polished?"

"Yeah, I did it first thing in the morning."

"Oh…Right. Not bored? Having no mission?"

Ororo chuckled.

"If I say I'm bored will you give me a mission?"

"Yeah"

"What?" said Ororo chuckling.

"Be always at my side."

Ororo laughed.

"I'm serious, Storm."

"I was always at your side Scott and always will be. What are friends for, right? Listen, I'll get my keys down the hall. I'm afraid I'll lose it. I'll be right back."

Ororo stood up and headed to the door and before she was totally out, Scott called,

"I mean, literally!"

"Jerk." said Storm rolling her eyes jokingly and Scott just laughed.


End file.
